Just One Look
by DarkHorse55
Summary: Lucy finds Gray's journal, just one little look inside couldn't hurt right? But Lucy gets way more than she bargained for. Rated M for swearing/lemon GajeelxLevy plus Erza x Jellal ..Slight Nalu included... I don't own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Warning contains ADULT themes and SWEARING , if you don't like either

Turn back now... This is a Story with some lemony goodness~

Remember You were warned!

RATED M FOR MATURE!

 **Just One Look...**

Lucy was cleaning up after last night's party when she found a small leather journal sticking out from under her desk chair. She flipped open the cover to see Gray's name printed inside,

" I really should give this to him but...he read part of my book without asking." Lucy mutters collapsing into the chair. She tapped her fingers against the desk while staring at it intently. _I'll just take a quick look inside... it can't hurt right?_ Lucy chuckles as she opens a random page and starts reading...

Today I ended up running through town butt naked...

It all started when Makarov asked me to drop off some paperwork at Levy's house. I hate to spend my day off delivering paperwork to a sick girl. Uggg I really didn't want to catch whatever was going around because that would mean having Juvia playing "Nurse" . She would probably tie me to the bed and rape me...

It was so hot that I was tempted to stip down but on the other hand Gajeel would probably rip me to shreds for showing up to his girlfriends house naked. So I ignored the sweat trickling down my neck as I arrived at her door.

I knocking for several minutes but no one answered. I waited several more minutes before knocking again. Unable to stand it one moment longer I tugged at my sweat soaked shirt off and tossed it to the ground. To hell with it, maybe I should just toss the papers inside a window and head for the nearest pool.

How on earth does Natsu stand the the hottest summer on record in Magnolia? I would kill for a pool of ice water right now... Damn Natsu for not inviting me to his " pool party"... The only way for me to ditch Juvia was to run this errand. Flame brain probably wouldn't even notice if I set him on fire later on in revenge.

Hearing several thumps that rattled the windows. Alarmed, I tried the knob but it was locked. I yelled Levy's name as I tried breaking the door down with my shoulder. It didn't work so I ignored the throbbing pain in my shoulder as I ran to the nearest window. I couldn't see anything because of the curtains.

" Dammit." I hissed as I heard the faint sounds of a whip connecting with flesh and several pained moans. Levy was sick, some bastard must have broke in and was hurting her. I threw the papers down and yanked the window up. Climbing inside, my pants caught on the window frame.

I ripped them off as the moans became louder. I bumped into an end table almost knocking over a lit candle. I caught it just before it hit the ground. As I set it back on the table, the smell of vanilla and spice almost made me gag. I wiped my watering eyes and looked around.

I could barely see anything in the darkened room except a faint light shining under a door on the other side of the living room.

I crept towards the closed door. Preparing one of my most powerful ice spells, I raised a foot to kick the doors open... Before I could even think about kicking it open I heard Gajeel yelling " Yes Mistress, I'm a very dirty boy."

My eyes widened...they were probably doing something very naughty. Its was always the uptight ones that were closet freaks and he always acted so damn cool. Here was a golden oppertunity to get some dirt on Gajeel...that will teach him not to mess with the "Gray".

" You've been a very bad dragon, now i must punish you... don't move a muscle." The voice was so seductive that I just couldn't help myself, I opened the door slowly as I held my breathe hoping they wouldn't hear the soft snick handle made as it turned.

I cracked the door after a few breathless seconds, I pressed my face to the crack. I frowned I couldn't see very much. I heard the rattle of chains and the bed creaking. I leaned back and opened the door just a bit wider, relieved that the hinges didn't make a sound...

Taking a deep breath I peeked into the room again and froze...

Gajeel was chained to the bed butt naked and Levy walked around the bed I swear the temperature rose about thirty degrees . as I watched her crawl onto the bed, the leather bottoms riding up half-way up revealing a suprisingly luscious ass.

She straddled his hips as she slowly reached up pulling off one glove and then the other before dropping it to the floor. My skin began to heat up at the sight and my pants was beginning to feel unconfortably tight as she flexed that peach- shaped ass.

I suppressed a moan myself when she slowly rolled her hips as she slowley unsnaped the little leather corset and flung it behind her. I watched as she continued to grind against Gajeel ... she running her hands over her breasts I could almost picture her playing with her nipples. Sweat poured off my face as she began to thrust against him.

Her head tipping back as her pace increased as she moaned his name. Mesmerised as her hands drifted down to play with leather ties at her hips. I watched as she twirled them around her delicate fingers. Slowly she pulled on the edges of each lace. I felt short of breath as they came undone.

Stripping down quickly because it was so damn hot in her house, I shamelessly continued to watch as she ran her hands over his chest making some of the most erotic noises I had ever heard. She rose to her knees and pulled the leather off. I opened the door just a bit wider for a better veiw. She flung it backward, I grabbed it before it could hit me in the face.

" Unicorn!" Gajeel shouted snapping me out of my daze... Realizing that i was pressing her leather underwear over my mouth with one hand to muffle my moaning and was stroking myself. I stared as Levy twisted around, her hands covering her chest.

" T..Th..This isn't what it looks like." I stuttered backing away.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Roared Gajeel straining at the chains. I hastily pressed the leather panties to my naked crotch as Levy started screaming and the chains holding his left arm snapped. I turned and ran for my life...

This is my very first lemon so if your going to flame me , please keep that in mind. If you want me to do a particular ship...I'll do my best. I hope you enjoyed this... I hope to do others in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank Tayorpwhy99 and guests for requesting another chapter and keeping me motivated! You are awesome!

NaluShipper...I'm currently working on the story you requested... I loved your ideas and hope to finish soon!

This contains swearing and mature themes... if your not into that please turn back now!

* * *

"Hey Lucy...I'm starving, what are you going to cook for lunch?" Natsu yells startling Lucy. 'What are you doing here...GET OUT!' Lucy yells slamming the journal shut. Trying desperately not to look guilty.

" What's up with you? " Grumbles Natsu as he gets right up in Lucy's face. " She is in Love with you!" Happy giggles as he flies around in circles. ' SHUT-UP you stupid cat!' Lucy yells as her face turns crimson.  
Natsu grins fades away as he spots the book Lucy is hugging to her chest. " Luuucy loves Gray too!" Happy says smugly. ' I'll give you a lucy kick from hell... dumb fish brain.' Lucy growls trying to swat Happy.

 __

 _She has Gray's journal...does she like that ice prick_? Natsu felt a stab of anger at the thought of that nudist putting the moves on his Lucy. ' Go away...I'm busy.' Lucy snaps leaning away from Natsu. He backs away, looking pissed off. Lucy watches as his face becomes downright hostile as he continues to stare at the book in Lucy's arms.

" Fine...lets go Happy." Natsu says coldly. " Aye Sir...Lucy is a grumpy butt. " Happy says giving Lucy a dirty look as they leave. Lucy sighs and opens the journal again. _What the hell has gotten into Natsu... its not like I could've shown him. I should have shown him but he probably would be confused... With my luck, I would be giving him a sex ed lesson...it could be fun...WAIT...where the HELL did that thought come from_? " I'm such a pervert" Lucy groans...

The only person who could save my ass was Juvia...Life is a bitch sometimes.

Thanks to being on the same team as Natsu, I knew that a dragonslayers has a much harder time tracking someone down in a crowd. I sprinted into the market. I could hear people yelling things like "Pervert"... " Look away child" and " crazy fairy tail wizard" ... I shoved my way through the crowd ignoring everyone, running to the guild was useless because that was the first place he would look...

I was heading to the last place he wouldn't dare search... Fairy Hills. Bad enough that Erza was the boss of the all female dorm. My flesh crawled at the thought of what the other girls would do to me if I was caught sneaking around naked. Thank mavis that Lucy doesn't live here she would sic that pysco Virgo on me... she was into punishment hardcore. I really didn't want to find out what that was...

Desperate times called for even more desperate measures. I needed Juvia's help...I just hoped she was home if not well... Oh crap I forgot Wendy lives here too. Her sense of smell was just as good as Natsu's. If I put Juvia's clothes on... I would smell like her. Right? Hopefully Carla would be fooled... that cat would rat me out in a heartbeat just for laughs.

Getting in was ridiculously easy, I snuck up the stairs. The place was a quiet as a church. I reached the second floor with no problems. Scratch that... I can't remember if its room 24 or 28. Damn it...why didn't I pay closer attention when Juvia tried to talk me into sneaking into her room last week. Happy started giving me crap about being naughty with her and I freaked out. I felt like shit for telling Juvia that it would be a cold day in hell before that happened.

Looks like I was going to have to grovel and maybe go on a date or two. Why of all times did I have to be a dick to Juvia? She is buddy-buddy with Gajeel... if she still mad at me, this was going to be a disaster. I just need to calm down... maybe kiss her senseless, yeah that would work.  
I closed my eyes... she said 24 twice I think. Wait...she said her room was close to Erza's... Oh Shit Shit SHIT! Do not knock on door 26 I tell myself as I raise my hand to knock on 24...

Before I could knock, I heard voices at the bottom of the stairs..." Gajeel you can't be in here...Erza will flip." Levy said nerviously. " He is upstairs...I can smell him!" Roared Gajeel as boots thundered up the stairs.  
I tried shove number 24's door open it felt like something was blocking the door.

I rammed it with my shoulder and it flew open I jumped inside slamming it closed. Leaning up against the door, I looked around wildly for a means of escape...

To my shock Erza was sprawled half-way onto a desk, rubbing the back of her head. I could see a a man on his knees with his head hidden by her skirt. I could hear groaning sounds coming from the guy. I froze as the guy shoved her skirt off of his head. My jaw hit the ground as Jellal twisted around to look at me...

I want to thank everyone for reading this! I hope this brought a smile to your face. I know this one is a bit shorter this time... I didn't want to get into the whole Jellal/Erza thing just yet. I hope to add at least one more chapter... but who knows what will happen! Any comments or suggestions welcome! Thank you!  
P.S The unicorn thing has been stuck in my head ever since my bf suggested it... its all joker's fault LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry...this took me a lot longer than I thought it would!

WARNING: Contains swearing, adult themes (lemony~goodness) swearing, yaoi implied!

If you don't like...turn back now!

Thank you Taylorpwhy99 for the review and for keeping me going!

I didn't put any Nalu moments in ... coming next chapter I promise!

ENJOY! P.S I have to redo some of the second chapter...but it will be later sorry!

* * *

Erza let out a squeal, grabbing Jellal shoving him face-first into her crotch. I watched as he thrashed around, making the wierdest sounds. Honestly I didn't envy him having to get to third base while Erza wore her armor... on second thought...it is pretty damn sexy armor. Lucky bastard..."What are you doing in here." Erza hissed looking guilty as hell.

My thoughts scattered as Jellal flailed around grabbing the laces on the front of her corset. They unraveled halfway as Erza stuggled to pry the laces from his fingers. Her breasts almost spilled out as he twists free long enough to shout " cactus!" before she slammed her fist down on top of his head. " I didn't give you permission to touch my breasts." Erza snaps shoving his head back down.

It was one of the hottest things I have even seen... I was uncomfortably hard, hoping the monster wouldn't look down. She would probably tie me to something and beat me with Lucy's whip. That thought only made things worst as my "lance" got even bigger. " Owww...cactus...CACTUS!" Jellal yelled trying to escape from Erza's death grip. I took advantage of her distraction to think of the most asexual things possible:

Pinapples... jeez why does that make me horny? Frustrated, I closed my eyes and tried harder...  
Clowns... sweat pants...dead fish eyes...Elf-man wearing a banana hammock...castration. I left out a sigh of relief, I was limp at last. I never thought I would be happy about THAT!

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation here." Erza's voice snapping me out of my daze like a bucket of scalding water. I could hear the babel of excited voices getting closer to the door. " Answer ME!" Erza yells, her face the same color as her tiny scarlet corset. 'I...uuhhh...er..help..' I sputtered weakly as she summons a massive sword out of thin air.

Before I can beg for mercy, something hits the door, it slams into the back of my head. I pitch forward landing on Jellal, with an ominous snapping noise the back legs of the desk collapses under our combined weight. I lay there gasping for breath as the door slams agaist the wall. My head was throbbing, I wait for Gajeel to finish me off without mercy but to my suprise nothing happens. " Even Jellal is my rival!" Juvia shrieks shattering the silence. My eyes pop open...I'm laying on top of Jallel, as he is bent over the desk. My hips are pressed against his ass. " Poptart" Moans Jellal as Erza's toes tickle my nose.

Horrified, I stuggle to push my self upright. " That is a man under Gray!" Someone yells out. " Free yaoi! " An excited female voice calls out. The room spins as I stagger to the side. I only make it a couple of steps before my legs buckle. As I topple sideways. I can smell the ocean as someone grabs me and gently lowers me to the floor. " My vison clears as I gaze into her flushed face, her eyes appearing almost black. " Gray...I...want you so bad" Juvia whispers breathlessly as she caresses my face.

Embarrassed ,I turn my head away and see Cana smirking at me. " Guy on guy while the girl gets the benifts. Cana muses looking at me like a science experiment. I lay in Juvia's arms wishing I could just disappear... This was going to be all over the guild by tomorrow...Erza was going to rip me to shreds starting with my dick and go back to banging Jellal like nothing happened.

I looked over at the door, willing the iron dragon slayer to end this before Erza recovered. Gajeel was standing there with his mouth hanging open. " Um..Gajeel...we got to go now!" Levy says, holding her nose with one hand and dragging Gajeel towards the door with the other. " Panty raid...hahaha!" Yells Natsu as several pairs of skimpy underwear fall to the floor as he almost colides with Gajeel as he runs past. " Aye Sir!" Happy chirps flying past wearing a lacy bra on his head...

Well... as it turns out Makarov showed up just as Erza was about to chop me to pieces... he ordered everyone to go sit in the lobby. Juvia loaned me a bathrobe to wear, we walked downstairs holding hands. "Where is Gajeel and Levy...I told them to wait here." Makarov frowns looking around. The sound of something hitting the wall repeatedly, followed by Levy screaming Gajeel's name. " They are having sex..in the kitchen!" Cana gasps covering her face as she burst out laughing. " You can do that?" Juvia asks looking excited. I roll my eyes as the thumping increased.

"Jellal...you must return to prison." Makarov says sternly folding his arms over his chest. " I haven't finished...my interrogation yet." Erza wails jumping to her feet. " So that what you kids are calling it now days." Cana snorts. Gajeel lets out a roar that makes everyone jump. " Butt out Cana!" Erza yells requiping into her purgatory armor. Jellal grabs her arm pulling her into his arms, kissing her deeply. " Get a room.." I snort. They fall onto the couch with Erza straddling Jellal as they continue to make-out in front of everyone.

Another roar rattles the windows, Juvia huddles closer to me. I slip an arm around her shoulders. " Gajeel?" Makarov asks warily. " Nope that was Levy...now you know why she moved after they got together." Sighs Cana looking bored. " So Gray...tell us what happened." Makarov asks as he ignores the moaning coming from Erza and Jellal. I tell him everything...I begged for Erza's and Jellal's forgivness but I don't think they heard a word I said or even cared... When Gajeel and Levy finally came out of the kitchen, Gajeel's pants was ripped to shreds and Levy's shirt was on backwards. Erza and Jellal ran past them...I looked away as clothes and armor went flying.

Everyone sighed at the sound of dishes breaking, Makarov just shakes his head. I expained everything to them and apologized. I think Levy believed me but Gajeel didn't look very convinced. He insisted on having a private chat... between the thumping and Jellal screaming Erza's name, he told me some interesting facts about dragonslayers and sex. Needless to say if Natsu ever finds a girl, I should probably move in with Juvia...for my own protection. We rejoined the group to hear Makarov's decision...

" I have the perfect punishment in mind to keep you from perv-..er... peeping again." Makarov says with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Juvia bursts into tears, begging for him to spare me. I hugged Juvia and stood up. " I will accept your punishment." I said firmly not wanting to disturb Erza for all Jewel in the kingdom. " OH MY GOD!" Erza screams. " Thats a bit formal...call me Jellal!" Jellal shouts as the sound of pots and pans hit the floor...

Two days later...I wondered if letting Erza beat me up would've been better. I must have cleaned every toilet in the guild, on top of that Makarov gave me the sex talk... Jeez... I thought it couldn't get any worse until he pulled out a roll of condoms. He forced me to practice using them...its harder to get a condom on a banana than I thought... 

Meanwhile, Levy has been Juvia some lessons... I have a bad feeling about that personally. The next day... they ditched me and Gajeel to go shopping. Levy swore that I would thank her later...

Thats why I'm blindfolded and naked... in my own house. Juvia is into spanking...so if I disobey... well... I aim to misbehave...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm working really hard to finish the next one...its 1:15 am...I should be sleeping but sometimes I just have to

finish what I started LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this took so long but I did more than one chapter...I just need to finish final edits!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and pm's , they saved my sanity during last month that that my schedule was so demanding that I really didn't have time to update before now.

This lemon is intended for 18+ ...this contains adult humor, themes and this chapter gets really raunchy so if yuri, yoai or multiple partners upsets you ... Turn back now!

Due to overwhelming requests...I have a smut-filled Gruvia lemon to add to this later on when I get it completely done!

I don't own Fairy tail...Hiro still does. ( Me: Sobs in personal emo corner.) 

* * *

Lucy scowls as she flips through the remaining pages. Nothing else is written after the last entry. _I could write a better sex scene than that…..I have hundreds of the ones I wrote about Natsu._

Grabbing her trusty pen with a devious smile. _Time to give Gray a lesson in writing erotica._ Pulling out a clean sheet of paper she gets to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 __

 _I used every last page….I wish I could see the look on his face after he reads it. He will never look at Juvia with disgust after this!_ She grins as she stretches her aching fingers.

Standing up, she notices for the first time that all of her clean laundry was scattered across the bed. Several veins popped out on her forehead.

" NATSU DRAGNEEL…..Your DEAD!" Lucy screams as she spots a half-eaten chicken leg on her favorite shirt. Picking it up as she threw it into the trash with more force than strictly necessary.

 _Why is it always the damn window with him? One of these day's I'm going to nail the fricking thing shut!_

She refolded her shirts as she ranted about red camels, bottles , bubblegum and several suggestions on what to do with said items. Two are which are illegal in three kingdoms as well as Fiore.

Suddenly a fierce pounding started on her door . Lucy whipped out a key and pointed it at the door. " Open...Gate of the Lion….LEO!" The door shuddered under the blows as the lock gave a tortured screech as it gave way just as Loke appears.

The door shot open as Makarov walked in followed by almost every mage in Fairy Tail.

"Master?!" they both shouted at the same time staring at him confused.

" Fairy Tail has come calling…..we are here for the ORGY!" he shouts as he strips off his clothes.

The room erupted in frenzied cheers as someone turned the radio on as Loke swept Lucy into his arms, spinning her around in circles.

" Your the best...Lucy!" Loke says setting her gently down before joining several mages dancing to the upbeat rhythm that pulsed through the room.

Lucy was speechless as Mirajane was kissing Erza passionately in front of Jellal. Looking around , she spotted Gray laying naked on her bed with Juvia straddling him as she slowly unbuttoned her coat.

" WHO said you could have sex on MY BED!" Lucy shrieked stomping over to the enthusiastic couple making out. Halfway over to the bed, something slams into her shoulder knocking her to the ground.

" Gray…..its time you learned that I'm a seme….not you!" Jellal growled crawling up on the bed and joined in.

" I don't mind Juvia…..but no one else may join us." Erza hissed threateningly as she pulled a very shocked Lucy to her feet before climbing onto the bed to make out with Juvia as Jellal dominated Gray.

" I'm a real MAN!" Elfman screamed as Evergreen spanked him with a flogger repeatedly.

Lucy backs away unsure about all this almost bumping into Laxus and Freed getting it on with Mirajane.

" A free for all…..I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouts as flames shoot out of his mouth as he picks up both Lucy and Lisanna as he heads towards the bath room.

" Why are I always alone?" Bixslow yells as Natsu kicks the door open. 

" Don't look at Cana like that or I'll rip that tongue out of your head…..freak." Gildarts angry voice rattles the walls of the bathroom. 

Natsu kicks the door shut as Lisanna starts pulling of her shirt, he climbs into the bathtub wearing only a cocky smirk.  
Lucy jumped right in and boldly pleasures Natsu before Lisanna could blink. She climbs in and pleasures both of them simultaneously…... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nine Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy, Freed, Gray, Lisanna, Juvia and Erza sat at the roomiest table in the whole guild. All of them was due any day now so Annalist and Freed knitted baby blankets while Lucy forced Natsu to rub her aching feet. Julia and Erza was eagerly picking out baby name from a book.

Gray was the only one pregnant with twins so he was napping on Juvia's shoulder.

" Gajeel…..I want a baby too!" Levy wails with obvious envy at Gray's swollen stomach as she tugs on Gajeels arm.

" My children are giving me Grand babies!" Makarov yells as he dances on the bar happily.

Several chairs, cups and even Gajeels's guitar flies at him…. 

* * *

APRIL FOOL'S!

Sorry I really couldn't help myself...hehehehehehe

I will post the actual chapter probably tomorrow because I seriously need to sleep sometime...LOL!

I really do like the orgy...I might turn it into a actual lemon if I get enough requests...

I heart Ya!

Dark Horse 55


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry its taking me soooo long to update but my hotspot is in dire need of replacement ( It takes a lot of work to get it working even half-assed ) So I was finally able to upload this...after two months.

A huge thanks to all who reviewed... It meant the world to me!

Janell Harris your review had me laughing so hard I literally couldn't breathe! Loved it!

All right lets get down to the good stuff! Happy reading!

* * *

 _I wish he had been a little more explicit_ Lucy snapped the journal shut and tapped her fingers against the desk as she stares at the journal in disappointment.

 _This gave me some basic ideas for the scenes but this lacks intimate details…..I didn't even get a tingle down there out of the last chapter._

Lucy bit her lip as she hesitantly reached for the bottom desk drawer. Gently gripping the handle, Lucy reaches for a small vintage skeleton key kept in her pocket at all times. _No…..I've been almost caught before….but I need some relief….maybe…..no…..yes_

Lucy's stomach growls reminding her that she had missed lunch. Lucy grips the key, feeling the carved sun digging into her palm almost painfully. Her stomach growls louder and with a sigh she slides the key into her pocket.

Getting up, Lucy stretches her back and arms. … _._ She wanders off towards the kitchen not noticing her little gold key sitting on the chair.

Fixing her self a sandwich, she sits down to eat. _It's weird not having lunch with Natsu and Happy._ A faint smile curves her lips as the memories of her very first meal with them floods her mind. Gradually her mind drifts to Natsu's earlier visit.

Lucy's smile slowly fades as she remembers the odd way Natsu reacted. _I wonder what that was about….its not like I've never told him to leave before. Granted a couple of times because he nearly caught me pleasuring myself while fantasizing about him. Conflicting_ emotions churned in Lucy's stomach.

' I was just embarrassed that's all…..he was clearly over-reacting.' Lucy muttered crossly as guilt ate away at her insides. _I hope he never finds out about the contents of that drawer._

Lucy pauses with her sandwich halfway to her mouth as she replayed the scene in her mind. _It can't be….I must have imagined it._ Lucy's face drains of color as she remembers the way his eyes narrowed just before he broke eye contact.

 _I've seen that look before…..Juvia and her jealous-_ Lucy's face drains of color as she shoves the plate away miserably. "He can't….when….how?" she moans dropping her head into her arms. _What have I done? What do I do now….take a chance , tell him how I feel….have felt about him for awhile now?_

As Lucy sat there a muffled giggle coming from her bedroom broke through the misery she was wallowing in. Gritting her teeth, she got up very quietly and crept towards the door.

Lucy takes a deep breath as she twists the knob slowly to avoid tipping off the intruder in her bedroom. Easing the door open. "GET OUT!" Lucy shrieks letting one of her signature kicks fly as she barrels into the bedroom.

Happy goes sailing across the room and out the window as Lucy whips around with aiming the second kick for the flash of pink in the corner of her vision. Her foot stops a scant inch from Natsu's cheek as her spots Gray's journal in his hand.

Natsu held his flaming fingers closer to the journal as Lucy's foot swung towards his face. _Gotcha….Lu!_ A triumphant grin appears as Lucy's shocked gaze meets his.

' Natsu…..don't burn it!' Lucy begs lowering her foot. ' It belongs to Gray…..I have to give it back.'

"All the more reason to torch the damn thing." Natsu growls at hearing his worst suspicions confirmed.

 _If I make a move….he'll do it…..he is not playing around._ Lucy bit her lip taking in his aggressive stance. _There must be something…...wait….it just might work!_

' It's not like that….I found Gray's journal so….. I….. I read it.' Lucy say using her most seductive voice. As she inched closer , she could feel her skirt riding up in the back.

 _I want to believe every word that comes out of her tempting mouth._ Natsu frowns gripping the journal hard. _Wait…... tempting? This is Lucy….my friend….I shouldn't be thinking her mouth like this._

 _He looks so cute when he confused._ Lowering her eyelids slightly as she smiles slowly as she puts both hands behind her back. The movement pushes her breast s forward so that they strained at the buttons.

Natsu's eyebrow arches up. _Nice try Lu but your tricks won't work._ He deliberately lets the flames lick the spine of the book. Watching as Lucy's confident facade began to crumple.

Watching the flames lick the spine of the book was surprisingly arousing. She licked her lips unconsciously as the burning desire to feel those fingers on her skin .

 _Damn it….._ Lucy 's eyes widen in horror, without another thought she leaps forward. _What was I thinking…..this is Natsu….a tree could fall on his head and he probably wouldn't even notice._

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Just outside Lucy's window~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I must have dropped it at Lucy's house….I really hope she doesn't figure it out….who am I kidding….Lucy will figure out that the juicy stuff is hidden by a protective spell. I have to get it back or Erza will kill me!_ Gray came to a stop as loud voices drifted from Lucy's open window.

'No no no! Damn it Natsu…... Let me hold it….I'll show you how it works!'

"I know how it works …..I've done this before….. remember?"

' Hey! Not so rough….wait…..do that again.'

"What …..like this?….."

The voices trail off abruptly as the bangs from the bed hitting the wall increase in volume. Gray sighs shaking his head. Seconds later something lands on his head. _It feels like a sock or something._ Gray frowns holding up the scrap of red lace questioningly. _This isn't a sock….what…is that…..a...a thong?_

"Gray what are you doing with Lucy's underwear? "

Gray jumps as Erza's angry voice comes from behind him. "It's not what you think…." Gray stutters holding up his hands.

"If that's so…..why are you naked then?" Erza hisses as a sword appears in her hand.

Gray looks down without thinking about it, he uses Lucy's underwear to cover himself. "I….I don't why….hey but I'm always naked right?" he says nervously backing up a few steps.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Gray makes a run for it even before the shirt touched the ground.

"GRAY!" an enraged voice echoes off the nearby buildings.

' Can you handle this Natsu?'

"Well yeah...Lucy….will you get off of me….I can't think when your wiggling around like that."

' No way….give it to me or I'll tie you to this bed! I can do this all night….you know!" Lucy yells threateningly.

" Natsu...and Lucy? Well...well….hmmm." Erza grins as she walks away. " I need to interrogate Jellal like that. "

* * *

You guys are the best! Thanks for all your support!


End file.
